


What He Said

by Alisarose



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 你扣在宜家谈分手（。一个片段文。





	What He Said

“还没问你，为什么选宜家？”

我一直觉得宜家是最适合的地方。当你躺在这个虚假的家里，沉入这虚假的、松软的枕头，看着墙上虚假的涂装，你会意识到你设想的一切都不会实现，你就不会为失去不存在的东西而太过遗憾。

“好吧，那么……天啊，这感觉真奇怪，我没法这样说话，”他坐起来，微微弓着背俯视我，“你介意我坐着吗？”

他真不适合宜家约会。柔软舒适的东西只会让他的手臂上的青筋绷得更紧，就像没人能够将它们抚平。

不。我不在意他以什么姿态说出来，他要说的话已经足够了。

“我想，我们还是做朋友更好。”

我知道。我攥着他的手腕，拇指擦过内侧细滑的皮肤。他的皮肤相当好，有时我几乎看不出他卸妆前后的差别。我知道我将不再有权利这样抚摸他。

但我庆幸还有此时此刻。

“谢谢。”

谢什么？

“谢谢你这么冷静，”他舒了一口气，“这样容易多了。”

你猜我会激动，大吼大叫，哭着骂你是个操蛋的懦夫，这是你想象中的情景吗？

也许在心里，我做了所有这些。但我不能对你这样做。我不想让你感到艰难。

“如果我说过什么过分的话——好吧，我知道我说过——我很抱歉。我不知道当时为什么会……”

“或者我知道。我知道为什么。”

水光渐渐汇聚在他眼角。

“也许我从没相信过这是真的，我从没相信过这种事会发生在我身上……相信‘你’会出现在我的生活里。我就是没法不去证明自己是对的。”

泪水从他线条分明的脸颊落下，涓涓不断，就像是他眼中蓝色的冰层正在融化。它们滴在我敞开的领口，温暖地沾湿我。

“直到我被证明是对的。直到你不能再忍受，开始恨我。”

我不会恨你，你这个蠢货。

“你会的。当这个季节过去，你开始新的工作，你会带走你的感情、所有那些你从我身上看到的不实际的东西……你会把它们投射到别处去。然后你会发现，我从不值得你为我做任何事，你会恨我，仅仅因为我还在缠着你。我们会互相怨恨，同时怨恨自己。”

他哭泣的样子总是令我好奇。他流着泪，脸上却没有更多悲伤的迹象。就像他的脸背叛了眼睛，或是相反的。

“所以，拜托你，别为我牺牲什么，别为我改变。你是我见过的最好的人……我不想毁掉这个。我不想毁掉你。”

原因不再重要了。

你已经决定了，不是吗。

“是的。”他用手背擦去泪痕。

我知道。我认得出那张脸，当他做出决定后就不会再动摇的样子。

“不，别这样……”他在我起身吻他时躲开了。“对不起。”

不想和我吻别吗？

“对不起。”他再次道歉，嘴角仍然发抖。

怕你自己会后悔吗？

“走吧，我们去喝点东西。”

他握住我的手，牵着我离开这个虚假的房间，像是就这样离开了所有不切实际的幻想。

“我想你是对的。”回到走廊上，他放开了我的手，“这是最适合的地方。”

 

【完】


End file.
